This invention generally relates to face masks, and more specifically, to face masks used in clean rooms, medical facilities, and so forth.
Disposable and non-disposable face masks have been in use for many years. In the medical field, many early masks were used to prevent contamination and resulting infection of patients, particularly during surgery. In recent years, there has also been an increased awareness and concern for preventing contamination and infection of the public and health care personnel by airborne pathogens. Therefore, it has become necessary to prevent the spread of infections from person to person, from patient to health care worker, and vice versa by preventing inhalation of airborne infectious aerosols and/or particulate matter.
A face mask desirably covers a health care personnel's, a patient's, or a person's (hereinafter “wearer” or “wearer's”) nose and mouth, and even more desirably, a portion of the wearer's face, i.e., checks, jaw, chin, and so forth. Many face masks have ties on each side, while some face masks have an elastic band which extends from one side of the mask to the other. Face masks or worn for many hours in some instances. The face mask presses against the face of the wearer, and can become uncomfortable.
A need exists for a disposable face mask which permits a degree of adjustability at an upper portion of the face mask and a lower portion of the face mask, to increase the comfort and versatility of the face mask when it is worn for a period of time. Such a disposable face mask has adjustability, and also includes features and characteristics which permits it from easily falling off of a wearer when the face mask is released from a wearer's face.